


A Broken Flight

by NaliaRenegade



Series: A Sky Pirates Life for Me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Balthier loses his ability to fly, Fran stays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Flight

Keeping you close to me has always been my biggest priority, but if that means grounding you, I would gladly let you go. That is what it means to love, am I right? Loving someone means letting go if means their happiness.

Why won't you go? You are a bird. I was just a man. I tell you to go, but you stay. I scream and threaten you, but still you stay.

I want to walk over there and shake you, make you understand that your flight was the only thing I ever cared about, but as it stands, I can't.

There will be no more flying for me, nor will there be any more standing. My nobility took that all away -I always was better off a knight than a pirate. From now on, it will be sitting for this man, but you can still fly.

Please Fran, go fly. Let me see your wings spread wide, that smile of excitement and joy, the one saved just for me.

Please Fran, smile for me. Don't look at me with that blank face, it doesn't fool me. I can see your pain when you look at me. I can see all of the guilt and regret. The smile you show me is riddled with sadness, a mockery of the smile I live for.

Please Fran, can't you see that every day you stay gets you closer to being stripped of your wings completely. You taught me how to love, I taught you how to fly. Don't let me down. Don't let me drag you down.

Please Fran, just go.


End file.
